worldoftheronfandomcom-20200213-history
Thane
History Thane, once a brave and dashing officer in the Kings Military, once considered a rising star destined for a place in the infamous Council of 6, an exceptional swordsman, fighting often in competitions and winning only after his opponent was humiliated. His arrogance was only matched by the public's love for him. This period of his life was quickly brought to end during the First Ghantic War, the officer leading a suicidal charge against the Ghantic defenders of the Vantalgan bridge. His actions prevented the defenders from launching a counter attack, however as a result, Thanes regiment was largely brutally slaughtered, Thane himself was captured, his leg being hacked half off during the conflict. He was imprisoned and tortured for two years in the Emperors Palaces, eventually being released at the end of the war in an exchange of prisoners. A broken cripple but still alive ; one of the few prisoners to unfortunately live so long, Thane returned to his city, upon his return the public shunned him, old friends avoided him. His actions were widely acclaimed, yet his existence was a living reminder of the war which left so many dead. During this time Thane grew bitter and cynical, with few options left available to a cripple, he joined the King’s Inquisition. After moving from torturee, to torturer, he spent many years working in the House of Questions, providing confessions for his superiors. Thane is willing to do abhorrent things when they need to be done, these are not done out of sadistic needs but to achieve his goals. And as the years passed by, even the most grotesque tasks merely became a normality. Those in the Empires higher social circles know of Thanes new distasteful role, some even fearing his visits, as with his arrival come questions. The public who once adored him widely forgot him with time, or merely assume he perished in the conflicts. Appearance Thane was once handsome, yet the horrid scarring on his face, the twisted leg and obvious deformation of his bones it is apparent that such a thing is a thing of the past. Public Profile Thane is widely feared and detested by the ruling class, due to his lack of restraint and ruthless ambition of pursing the ambitions of his superiors. The nobility and merchants merely refer to the Inquisitor as "The Cripple" when he is not present, While unpopular with the ruling class, he is somewhat of an almost legendary figure to those within the ranks of the military and the peasantry. His valiant yet suicidal actions were romanticized to the point that in some tales it is claimed that he merely held the bridge alone with nothing more than a stack of rocks. While the truth was less glamerous, the Crown did nothing to squash the tales, some say that they even encourages them in a secret propaganda campaign. Relationships [Content to be added] Additional Information Quotes * "'''''While the enemies of the Kingdom still draw breath, there can be no peace.'''''" * '''''"Treason is like rot, fail to cut it off and it spreads through the whole body until nothing remains"''''' * '''''"I know the best ways to make you talk, as I too have been in your position."''''' ---- Notable Achievements * Held the Valtagan bridge and repelled the invaders * First through the breach of Olgath during the siege * Won first place in the Kingdoms fencing competition ---- Other Facts * Hates stareways * Hates people * Likes chairs Gallery + Media Character Sheet